Absolute Boyfriend
by Princesse De La Flemme
Summary: Hermione Granger, 16 ans, essuie les échecs en amour depuis toujours. C'est quand elle rencontrera un vendeur louche que sa vie changera HGDM
1. Chapter 1

Voilà voila, première fic sur Harry Potter ! Je suis toute contente Enfin, c'est plutot un crossover, avec le manga Zettai Kareshi (Absolute Boyfriend), je vous le conseille vivement !

J'espere que cette fic plaira, en tout cas, merci d'avoir cliqué ! Allez, je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

0o0o0o0o0

Chapitre 1: Lover Shop

Dans son petit appartement, Hermione Granger, 16 ans, était à demi nue, entourée de produits sois disant miracles qui étaient censés augmenter le volume de la poitrine.

- 80 centimètres, pensa t'elle à haute voix. Ils n'ont pas pris de volume !

Puis, prise d'un accès de colère, jeta les produits miracles, et se rhabilla rapidement.

- Je n'achèterai plus rien par correspondance !

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule du salon, il était 8h20.

" Ah, zut, pensa t'elle, je vais être en retard !"

Elle s'activa rapidement, prépara son sac, mais, dans son empressement, ne remarqua pas la bouteille en plastique à ses pieds, et trébucha dessus. Elle se retrouva le visage écrasé contre la vitre qui donnait sur le balcon, et par la même occasion, sur le linge qu'elle n'avait pas rentré.

- Aaaaah ! Vite, je dois rentrer le linge ! Vite vite vie vite viiiiiiiite !

Dans l'appartement voisin, Harry Potter était sur son balcon vacquait à la même occupation que sa voisine, Hermione Granger, c'est à dire s'occuper du linge, quand soudain, un soutien-gorge rose lui tomba sur la tête. Il semblait bien provenir du balcon de la jeune fille. Celle ci essayait de ranger le linge le plus rapidement possible, pour ne pas arriver en retard au lycée et dans sa hate, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'un de ses sous-vêtements avait atterit chez son meilleur ami et voisin.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle d'habiter toute seule, s'écria t'elle à elle meme, j'aimerai que papa et maman reviennent vite !

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement à la volée et se retrouva face à Harry Potter qui tenait nonchalement son soutien-gorge. Le rose lui monta rapidement aux joues:

- Kyaaaaaaaaah !Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais avec mon soutif, pervers !

- Tes sous-vêtements ne me font pas le moindre effet, répliqua t'il, indifférent. Tu est plate comme une planche à pain.

Ses paroles eurent pour effet un coup dans la figure avec le sac de classe par Hermione. Le petit différend reglé, Hermione s'en alla en direction du lycée.

Elle était un peu stressée et pour cause, aujourd'hui, elle allait faire ses aveux, c'était décidé ! Par chance, ou peut être par malheur, elle ne savait pas comment l'interpréter, elle rencontra Seamus dans la rue.

"Bon, calme toi, pensa t'elle, cette fois çi sera la bonne !"

- Euh... Seamus, s'écria t'elle, bonjour !

- ah, salut Granger.

- Tu peux m'appeler Hermione.

Son coeur battait la chamde, elle était d'ailleur étonnée qu'il n'ai pas encore traversé sa poitrine pour prendre ses jambes à son coup.

- Je... Je suis amoureuse de toi, cria t'elle, je voudrait sourtir avec toi !

- Ah, repondit Seamus, désolé, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis... pourquoi tu tiens ce soutif !

"Elle est folle, pensa-t'il"

- Bon, j'y vais, je vais au club.

Et il la laissa seule dans la rue, son soutien-gorge toujours dans sa main.

Au lycée, Hermione était écroulée sur sa table, le teint blafard, en companie de sa meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley.

- Ginny, murmura la jeune fille, je me suis fais jeter plusieurs fois déjà... Mais là, c'est trop dur... Ca fait un mois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui, à la rentrée. Je me suis appliquée pour qu'il me remarque, et il m'a parlé avec le sourire... Moi qui me suis dit que ça pourrait marcher... Ah, si seulement j'étais aussi jolie que toi, Giny.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, répliqua celle la, visiblement gênée.

- Vue de profil, sous un angle de 45°, tu ressembles à cette chanteuse que l'on voit sur toutes es chaines musicales !

- Ah oui !

Harry, qui passait par là ne put s'empêcher une remarque:

- Ca lui fait une belle jambe à cette chanteuse...

Hermione était desepérée, mais pas au point de refuser une raison de se chamailler avec son meilleur ami. Ginny les écoutait calmement, avec le temps, elle avait appris à supporter leurs petites disputes qutidiennes.

- D'abord, c'est de ta faute si je me suis fait humilliée !

- N'accuse pas les autres avant de t'etre ramassée, planche à pain !

Sur le chemin du retour, apres les cours, Hermione et Ginny marchaient côte à côte.

- Dis Hermione, demenda Ginny, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois jamais sortie avec Potter ?

- Mais... on est juste amis !

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très sociable, et qu'il est peu démonstratif, mais il est plutot beau gosse non ?

- Beau gosse ? Tu ne le connais que depuis le collège mais en primaire c'était un maigrichon et il pleurait pour un rien ! Ah... Seamus était vraiment bien...

- Ne t'inqueites pas, le monde pullule de garçons ! Et si j'en trouve un bien, je te le présente !

- Mmm... Merci

Sur ce, elles se séparèrent, chacune prenant la direction de leurs appartements respectifs. Le chemin que Hermione prenait chaque jour était un petit parc, et il y avait tout le temps des couples, pour son plus grand malheur.

" Ah, ils ont l'air heureux, pensa-t'elle, mince ! moi aussi je veux marcher main dans la main avec mon amoureux ! Si ça se trouve, je ne me marrierai jamais ! Je mourrirai vielle fille, sans jamais avoir rien connu de la vie ! Pourquoi suis-je assez bête pour me faire plaquer ? Peut etre n'aurais-je jamais de eptit ami ! Je vieillirai miserablement, toute seule dans mon appartement ! Raaah ! Arrete, tu réfléchis trop !"

Ses pensées négatives furent interrompus par une étrange sonnerie de portable, qui provenait d'un banc. Intriguée, elle le prit et décrocha.

- Allô...

- Ah ! quelle chance ! J'avais peur de l'avoir perdu !

"un homme ? Cet accent, il vient d'Ecosse ?"

- Merci d'avoir ramassé mon portable, pouvez vous venir me retrouver ?

- euh... oui...

"Pourquoi pas, il avait l'air jeune..."

HHermione se rendit sur le lieu de rendez vous, le Café Michelange. Elle pénetra à l'interieur et fut immédiatement interpellée par un jeune homme roux, environ de son âge.

"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue !"

En effet, on aurait dit un amateur de cosplay ! (je vous laisse imaginer )

- Bonjour bonjour, dit il joyeusement, mais assieds-toi, assieds-toi !

- Euh, voila le portable, fit timidement la lycéenne en tendant le portable.

- Ah merci ! Tu prends quelque chose ? Mademoiselle ! La carte s'il vous plait !

- euh... vous êtes commédien ?

- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! Je suis un employé, comme les autres ! Cela ne se voit pas ?

" Pas du tout..."

- enfin... je travaille comme représentant de commerce. Au fait, pour te remercier, je vais te faire bénéficier de conditions exeptionnelles !

Puis en sortant un petit livret avec marqué le logo d'une société appellée Kronos Heaven, il rajouta, plein d'entrain:

- Je te propose les produites de notre société, Kronos Heaven, à des prix défiant toute concurence !

"Quoi ? il veut me vendre quelque chose !" Le rouquin commença à lui proposer plusieurs produits miracles, mais Hermione refusait, bien determinée à ne pas céder à ses mauvais penchants pour la vente par correspondance.

- Bon, au revoir, fit elle, déterminée.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre dont tu aurais envie ? Des produits de beauté, des accesoires, il suffit que tu me le dises...

Oui, il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle voulait par dessus tout. Elle se retourna pour faire face à cet étrange représentant de commerce, et dit le plus serieusement du monde:

- Un copain. C'est ce que je désire le plus.

Elle s'apprêtait à le voir pouffer de rire, où meme lui dire qu'elle était une parfaite idiote, au lieu de ça, il se leva et lui tendit une carte.

- Pff, tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? Voilà ma carte, va sur l'URL qui est inscrit dessus, mais n'en parle à personne, ce site est top secret ! Bon, continua-t'il en s'en allant, je te rappelerai, Hermione...

" Quoi, une URL ? Et comment connait-il mon nom !"

De retour chez elle, Hermione en profita pour examiner cette carte de visite.

"Kronos Heaven, Ronald Weasley"

"Pf, je me demende bien ce qu'il ma pris de lui dire que je voulais un copain, quel type louche..."

Comme tous les lundis soirs depuis le départ des parents d'Hermione en voyage, Harry venait chaque jour apres les cours pour lui donner à manger et ranger le foutoir pas possible du salon. Apres qu'il fut partit, Hermione décida d'aller sur ce site que le vendeur louche lui avait donné. Il donnait sur une page extremement rose, décorée de coeurs et autres franfreluches avec au millieu le logo de la société et marqué "Lover Shop".

Kronos heaven - site de vente par correspondance - ce site vous propose l'amoureux idéal qui ne vivra que pour vous. La rubrique "option idéales" vous permet de choisir son caractère pour qu'il approche de la perfeciton. En cas d'achat, nous vous demendons de garder le secret.

" Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Du traffic d'être humains ! "Notre prochaine collection de modèles d'amour" modèles... ah, je me suis fais avoir, ce sont des modeles gonflables !"le modele actuellement disponible dans cette serie est le Nightly 01" Voyons voir... MAIS C'EST UN CANON !"

En effet, les yeux verts emeraudes, profonds mais distants, des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, des lèvres fines et un corps d'athlete, on pouvait difficilement faire mieux. Hermione lut le reste, et tomba sur un texte accrocheur:

" Grande promotion ! Essai gratuit pendant TROIS JOURS ! Profitez de cet occasion ! "

- Trois jours ! En gros, je doit le rendre trois jour après... Oh et puis merde hein, il est trop beau !

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione rajouta plein d'options, la curiosité et l'enthousiasme, mais aussi la petite déprime de ce matin l'avaient emporté sur la raison, et elle comenda ce "modèle d'amour". Le lendemain, habillée mais la tête marquant une grande fatigue, la jeune lycéenne s'appreta à sortir en direction du lycée quand on sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir nonchalement, presque inconsciente de ses gestes, et fut surprise de voir deux hommes aussi étrangement habillés que le evndeur louche de la veille porter une enorme caisse en bois. Elle était assez grande pour contenir un humain de taille moyenne.

- Incroyable, je ne l'ai commendé qu'hier et pourtant il est déja là !

Elle défit les nombreux emballages, et, sans vraiment savoir comment elle était arrivée là, tomba sur le sol, un corps masuculin sur elle. Sous le chos, elle repoussa le corps, completement éberluée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Le jeune homme qu'elle avait vu sur le site hier, était là, devant elle, en vhair et en os. Et nu, qui plus est. Reprenant ces esprits, elle s'approcha du jeune homme qui n'avait pas réagit au coup que lui avit porté Hermione dans sa surprise.

- Euh, dites...

Elle tâta son pouls, il n'y en avait pas ! Il était froid ! De plus, il ne respirait pas. C'était bien une poupée. A moins que...

"Il est mort ! Je dois appeller quelqu'un à l'aide, oui, je vais appeller Harry..."

Mais son portable sonna avant qu'elle ai pu composer le numéro. Elle décrocha, et rajouta à sa surprise la voix aux mysterieux accent écossais:

- Salut ! C'est Ron Weasley ! Merci pour ta commande !

- mais ça ne va pas du tout ! Il est mort !

-... Mais non, lit le mode d'emploi !

Ce qu'elle fit. "Alors, "aucun risque de tomber enceinte" Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas ça, ah, voilà, allumage"

- Mettez d'abord le coprs en marche, pour e faire, appliquez luiun baiser sur les levres. Ses capteurs identifieront votre temperature corporelle et il vous considèrera comme sa petite amie -

Ce qu'elle fit, donc. Apres avoir déposé ses lèvres sur celles du beau jeune homme, un leger "clic" se fit entendre, puis le corps immobile commença à bouger et la bague qu'il avait au doigt émit une légere lumière.

- Salut toi, dit il calmement.

0o0o0o0o

Ouf, c'est fini, j'espere que ça vous a plut, en tout cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin ! Je suis contente d'avoir terminé le premier chapitre ! Commentaires please, comme ça je pourrais savoir si je dois continuer ! Merci d'avance

(J'ai pas pu m'empecher de faire la description du modele bon, vos avez deviné qui c'est quand meme ! )


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoili me revoilou Pret(e)s pour le chapitre 2 ? non ? ba tant pis c'est pareil !

Un peu plus court, cette fois, vous m'excusez ? oui, de toute façon vous avez pas le choix. Et merci pour les coooooooouuuuums

And now, the second chapter, hope you'll enjoy !

Elle en a de la chance Hermy Moi aussi zveu une poupée Dracoooooo ! intense reflexion ... Nan, jveux le vrai ! XD

0o0o0o0

_- Mettez d'abord le coprs en marche, pour ce faire, appliquez lui un baiser sur les levres. Ses capteurs identifieront votre temperature corporelle et il vous considèrera comme sa petite amie -_

Ce qu'elle fit, donc. Apres avoir déposé ses lèvres sur celles du beau jeune homme, un leger "clic" se fit entendre, puis le corps immobile commença à bouger et la bague qu'il avait au doigt émit une légere lumière.

- Salut toi, dit il calmement.

-----

Le _(beau, magnifique, splendide, charmeur XD)_ jeune homme s'approcha d'Hermione et lui donna un profond baiser. Elle était plus rouge qu'une tomate.

"Une poupée qui bouge et qui embrasse ?"

- Ola, on se calme, s'écria t'elle, t'es quoi au juste ? Un robot, un IA ? _(intelligence artificielle )_

Il se leva, s'étira, laissant à la pauvre Hermione une belle vue sur ses parties.

- Quelle question tiens, je suis ton mec !

Horriblement gênée, la jeune fille porta ses mains devant ses yeux, evitant ainsi de tout voir de son "mec".

- Couvre toi !

- Comme ça ? demenda t'il en se cachant les yeux.

- Mais nooooon ! Bouge pas, je vais te chercher des vêtements !

elle se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents et dénicha quelque chose appartenant à son père.

Ding Dong !

"Mince, à cette heure là ça ne peut etre que Harry !" Elle sortit en trombe de la chamber et arrêta à temps l'"inconnu" qui allait ouvrir. Inutile de préciser qu'il était toujours dans le plus simple appareil (arretez de baver les filles, je vous vois !). Elle lui tendit des affaires à son pere et lui ordanna de se cacher dans la chambre. elle ouvrit enfin la porte, face à elle se trouva Harry.

- Qu'est ce que t'as ?

- Rien... mais j'ai encore reçu de la nourriture en trop alors...

- Merci ! Maintenant, so...

- Je suppose que c'est toujours le bordel chez toi et que je vais devoir faire le ménage...

- NON ! Euh, je veux dire... non, tout est en ordre aujourd'hui ! hé hé... ''

- Bon.

Pour le plus grand bonheur, Harry n'insista pas. Il allait partir quand:

- ATCHOUM !

Ce bruit venait de la chambre de ses parents.

- Quoi, demenda Harry, il y a quelqu'un ?

- Nooooon ! tenta de se reprendre Hermione, désepsérée, tu entends des voix ! C'est l'épuisement, tu en fais trop ! Bon, au revoir !

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez. "Qu'est ce que c'est que cette poupée qui éternue !"

- Ah, excuse moi, dit la poupée. En tout cas, mange moi à toutes les sauces pendant trois jours, c'est pour ça que je suis ici !

- Ah, c'est vrai...

- Qu'est ce que tu as envie que je te fasse ?

- Rien... je veux juste me coucher...

Elle tourna le dos au jeune homme, et remplongea dans ses pensées, si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas que le-dit jeune homme ôtait ses vêtements. Il l'attrapa par derrière et l'allongea sur le lit.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tu as dit que tu voulais te coucher, alors je me suis préparé

- QUOI ?

Il commença à la deshabiller mais elle le repoussa vivement.

- Non ! Je crois au romantisme moi ! Je veux sentir mon coeur battre, et une fois que nous nous seront déclaré mutuellement notre flamme, nous pourrons passer à l'acte !

- Tres bien, dit il en soutiant et en l'embrassant sur le front. Un amoureux ne force pas celle qui l'aime à faire ce qu'elle ne souhaite pas. (nda: Kyaaaaaah ! c'est quoi l'adresse du site que je commande un drago-poupée loooool !) Dis, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Hermione. Hermione Granger.

- C'est très joli ! Tu veux bien me trouver un nom ? Je n'en ai pas !

"Un nom, comme ça ? Euh..." Elle l'observa un instant, en pleine réflexon, puis, ce fut le "Tilt!"

- Draco ! Ca me rappelle la couleur de tes yeux

- Draco, répeta t'il, oui, ça me va !

-----

Le lendemain, fidèle à ses habitudes, Hermione partit en retard pour les cours. Elle avait encore lu des bouquins jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Vous lui aurez donner le botin elle l'aurai potassé toute la soirée. Mais revenons en au plus important. Sur le chemin du retour, elle croisa Seamus et sa bande de copains, et, peut etre par dépit, elle décida de rentrer dans le café où ils venaient de pénétrer. Pendant ce temps, Draco trouva dans le carton dans lequel il avait été livré des vêtements dignes de son corps _(avantageux, on peut le dire )_. Il les enfila rapidement, et bien qu'Hermione lui avait strictement interdit de sortir, il ouvrit la baie vitrée du salon, et sauta du balcon pour se receptionner parfaitement au sol. _(nda: mon hérooooooooos ! XD)._

Du coté de la jeune fille, elle allait de plus en plus mal, à chaque fois que Seamus prenait la parole.

- Alors, demenda un de ses amis, elle t'as fait une déclaration ? Raconte !

- oui, elle m'a attendu hier matin à l'arrêt du bus. Mais comme je savais ce qu'elle allait me dire, j'étais prêt à la remballer immédiatement !

Ses amis rigolèrent de plus belle, et Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- C'est Hermione Granger, de la classe B non ?

- oui, ce n'est pas du tout le genre de fille avec qui je sors ! Enfin, ecoute plutot, Granger...

Ils continuèrent à rigoler.

- QUOI ? Elle tenait un soutif ! Tu as raison, elle est vraiment bizarre...

Avant qu'il ait pu réaliser quoi que ce soit, Seamus se retrouva trempé. Hermione, sans savoir réellement ce qu'elle faisait lui avait versé un verre d'eau sur la tête.

0o0o0o0

Ouf... je me suis arretée là

Alors, vous voulez la suite ? Reviews pleeeeeeease !


End file.
